onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Letric Tech
Letric Tech is the oldest human in the galaxy. He is also the richest being who ever lived. Letric Tech runs the only Trans-Universal Corporate Industry in existance. He created AulTech Industries in the early 21st century and has proven to have kept his single most important Corporate rule until 2498. "The benefit of technology is always for the benefit of the people, never against." However after 2498 this rule was at first bent a few times then broken completely. AULTech Industries rapidly became a cold and ruthless organization that began buy control into governmental affairs until they practiclly ran the the IFP in all but Name. Letric Tech The Orginal Letric Tech has continuesly used gentic technology to extend his lifetime to unimaginable lengths by only waking once every 20 years to repair and do matience on his Android Double. However, His last routine wake up was interrupted due to his Android double who sent his organic version to a far off planet along the edge of the galaxy. There he forced Tech to sleep longer than his wake up date. Sythenoid Letric Tech The Android Letric Tech goes completely unnoticed by the public eye with everyone assuming that he is the orginal Letric Tech. He has fooled everyone and has set up plans to conquer the galaxy by any means nessessary. His mannerism have slowly changed to be different than the Tech that everyone once knew to where he actually started to for the first time to conduct politcal speeches that could sway any crowd no matter what alien to his will. When he came to power AulTech was already Trans-Universal but now it was a ruthless company that brainwashes entire civilizations for it mere pleasure. The Sythenoid Tech was be stopped. Interesting Feature and history Letric Tech is Human but he is from a universe where humans could literally create techonology with their imaginations alone. Though they couldn't do it on their own he got telported away from the slums of his neighborhood and appeared in this universe at the dawn 21st century of earth. Their he was raised in an orphange and eventually escaped the place and camped out at an abandoned factory. There he became aware of his minds ability especially to create matter from nothingness. For a while sold his first product on the streets called the do it all pen. These pens could not only tell the time, but could give global postioning locations, light your cigars and even let you be able to remote control your car to come toward you without having a reciever in the car. When he had the money together he fixed up the factory and began his business which he called Tech Corp. He also used the title Tech as his last name since he did not have one. The guy wasn't bad he promptly bought out the orphanage and was able to get some of his close friends to work with him on constructing his factory. He quickly became by age 18 the youngest legal billionare in the united states. But he didn't stop there. He built larger factories, larger corporate housing projects that let people live a life more comfortably than most millionare's at the time. Eventually the US needing money sought to borrow more money from china but Tech stood up after he made his first ten trillion and offered to pay off a third of the national debt. However the US would be indebted to him and if they could not pay off the loan by the end of two years he would foreclose on the government. Like any government the US failed to pay and was foreclosed upon after Tech bought out the military. He promised a 3 year plan that would revoultionize America and make it the most globally prosperous nation on the planet. He accomplished it without any loss to the freedoms of the people and only .0009% of the US population was unemployed byt the end of the plan. He quickly offered other countries the chance to become part of his Corporate Country by paying off the debts of other countries. When they failed to do pay him off the people of those countries revolted and turned themselves over to The Corporate Order. Meanwhile Tech corp had begun to create virtually every kind of technology in existance at the time and was renamed AULTech because they literally produced all technology. By the time Letric Tech was 27 years old he controlled 48% of the entire worlds surface. Then World War 3 broke out. Letric Tech retreated beneath the earth along with over 59 million people. When he arose again it was shortly after the Cocharean launch. This time though he was using his Sythenoid counterpart. The real Tech was beneath the earth in a cryogenic Chamber aged at only 29 years old. For a week every 20 years he would replace his Sythenoid and get up to date with times and technology and progress of AULTech Industries then return to his hybernation and genetic manipulation to extend his lifetime and his ability to become immortal. In the year 2488 the Techon system went offically online but had been actually online since before World War 3. It quickly became the known as the first Glactic Achievement in history as it became the Artficailly Intelligent Manipulater and organizer of the entire galaxy. But in 2498 Letric Tech was betrayed by his now powerhungry Sythetic double. Letric Tech's whereabout are currently unknown but if found he would be any empires ultamite asset as he could make an empire go from Technologically inferior to near Coragadun or possible beyond Technologically superior if he got introduced to enough concepts to expand his mind. Personality The actual Letric Tech is a very loving person who thinks that governements do not work well enogh and they need corporate leadership by somone whose morals never change and lives eternally. If the Taiidans discovered the truth about Letric Tech they would discover who the real enemy is and realize that Letric Tech never meant for his company to become the ruthless machine it has become. Letric Tech's Dream was to create a utopia that streches to all universes and all realities where all life could live peacfully with other life. However, if discovered letric tech is more than willing to understand what may be required to save the galaxy and the universe. He knows the cost now and believes that even if it took a thousand years he could always start again and try again to reach his dream. Most prized Possesion. Letric Tech keeps in his private quarters a book that predates the Federation and even the before the Roman Empire of ancient Earth. It is the Bible and he said that he lives by it and the message it retains. He treasures that book above all other possesions as it is the last of its kind in existance. No other copies exist. Letric Tech has never married nor even had a relationship with a woman in his life and may if the timing is right may search for one when the Corporate war would be over. Category:AULTECH Industries Category:Immoruti Imperium